Just a feeling
by ForeverLily
Summary: Tamaki is woken up in the middle of the night with the sudden realization that Haruhi is stuck at home alone at night just before a thunderstorm. He has a feeling that something bad is going to happen-and this time the feeling may be more than just paranoia.


Author's Note: I'm writing something from Tamaki's POV. because I've never done it before and it sounds like fun. I've never written for a Tamaki-like character!

Also note, that this is manga/anime based-so I hope that I managed to avoid OCs.

Hurricane Sandy has been devastating the East Coast of the United States. Right now the power's not out here, but the next county over has been evacuated. I've had the past two days off from school because of flashflood warnings and power outages in other parts of the county (mine hasn't been flooded, thank goodness). To pass the time I decided to go through My Docs and I found this.

If anyone in the North East ever reads this, good luck to you; I hope that you and your family and friends are safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Host Club or My Darling is a Foreigner. Actually, I've never even seen the movie (although I have read the summary and reviews). So, anyway, I'm not Bisco Hatori or the owner of that movie-or any other recognizable brand or character name.

-foreverlily

Tamaki jerked up in bed, breathing heavily as he waited for the fear to subside. "It's okay, it's just a dream. I'm sure that Haruhi is just fine. She's with her father all." He sunk back under the covers and slowly drifted back to sleep until he remembered…

Haruhi's father wasn't at home-he was covering for a friend at the bar. How had he forgotten about it? She had just said it so casually…

Without any further thinking he threw on the first shirt and pair of pants that he could find, slipped on his shoes, and started _running._ It was supposed to thunder tonight and she would be all alone…he couldn't let that happen. His daughter was depending on him.

So he ran out the door, letting his feet do the thinking for him. He had only been there once, but he was sure that protective instinct for his daughter would lead him there. It worked for animals didn't it?

Five turns later he had absolutely no idea where he was and he was exhausted. All of the houses looked alike in their obscurity. They were all small, some-what well kept houses and in the dark it was hard to distinguish colors. Either way, he did not see the 'aggregate housing' (as Kyoya had called them) that he was looking for. In order to catch his breath he sat on the edge of the curb.

"What do I do now?" He muttered.

It was as if luck was on his side because suddenly he heard a honk. He turned to see a very irritated Kyoya.

"What were you thinking you idiot!"

"What are you doing here?"

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's arm and began dragging him inside of the van. "Twenty minutes ago I received a call from you head maid-she was very worried about you-and she was quite angry, I might add."

After bowing in apology he stood his ground. "I'm sorry that I have caused you trouble, but I am afraid that I cannot go with you-Haruhi needs my help."

"Oh?" His eyebrows went up. "Is Haruhi alright?"

Was she? What if something happened because Ranka or himself couldn't be there? What if it stormed? What if some pervert…

"This isn't another one of your half-backed theories is it?"

"There's no time to waste with any more conversations-I have to go rescue my daughter!"

Although he was walking, he was unable to get anywhere. Why? Then he realized that Kyoya was holding him by the collar. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what you _think_ is happening to Haruhi!"

"She's all alone in the middle of a storm. Haruhi is afraid of thunder! And I have this feeling that I can't explain that's telling me that something very bad is about to happen to Haruhi-call it father's intuition." A flash lit up his eyes that Kyoya recognized. There was no stopping him now, Kyoya sighed. He might as well get along with it. At least this time there was a legitimate reason to go along with this one.

Kyoya walked over to the driver's door. The window went down. "Take us to this address." He handed the driver a sheet of paper with the address." The driver nodded and closed thw window.

Tamaki was already sitting on the left side of the limo and was tapping his foot impatiently. "Will you please hurry Mom? Daddy needs to make sure that his little girl is okay."

"We're on our way. What more do you want?" Annoyance laced his voice, although Tamaki knew better than to pay any attention to it.

"I know you're right. If only I had wings to fly there…" Tamaki gave a dramatic sigh before staring out the window.

Not soon enough (in the agreement of both of the residents of the limo) the vehicle stopped. Without so much as a warning Tamaki took off, leaving the door open and Kyoya trailing immediately behind him. There was no need for a reference with Haruhi's room number; Tamaki had the number ingrained in his memory-36.

Tamaki started frantically pounding on the door and Kyoya walked up and turned the knob.

"The Fujioka's rarely see a need to lock their doors. Hm…perhaps we should talk to Haruhi about-" there was no time to chat right now. He was so close. Just a few more steps into this mall commoners dwelling and he would be there with her.

Thunder began to rumble in the sky, nearly covering a the squeak coming from Haruhi's bedroom.

"Haruhi, Daddy's coming!"

Like a drum his heart was pounding faster with every move that he made. Panic was pressing on his stomach driving him mad and making his breathing more shallow-the poor girl must be terrified right now!

What in reality was only seconds seemed like an eternity as he made his way to the door to her room. Remembering that she had once hidden in a wardrobe the first place he checked was the closet. At first he saw nothing but a but piles of shoes, clothes, and other miscellaneous items but then something moved. It was only a small wriggle, but he doubted that inanimate objects could move on their own.

"Haruhi?"

She whimpered.

"Haruhi," he whispered. "It's okay, I'm here. You don't have to hide anymore." He began removing the layers of things around the frightened girl until he finally got to her. Kneeling down and looking into her eyes, he reached out his hand.

She took it and stood up…only to trip over an old doll. They both chuckled…then they saw that the head had come off. How gruesome! Why would commoners make toys with detachable heads?

"Sempai? What are you doing here? And what made you think that you could just-"

Another clash of thunder startled her "You're safe." He murmured into her ear. "Why don't we take your mind off of the storm by watching a movie?"

"O-Ok sempai. What do you have in mind? He flipped through the films, intending to find something light and entertaining to keep her mind off the surroundings. "What do you think Kyoya?"

Haruhi's eyebrows shot up. "Kyoya's here?"

"How are you Haruhi?"

"I'm okay. But what are you guys doing here?"

"We didn't want to leave you alone during a storm. Tamaki wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Oh…um…thanks." She didn't quite know what to say.

"I know. What about _My Darling's a Foreigner_?"

"I didn't know we had that one. Dad must have bought it for me-he's always trying to make me like romantic movies, although he knows that I think they're silly."

"Silly? What is silly about the expression of a young girl's heart? Or her love for a handsome foreigner who her parents disapprove of?"

She looked at Kyoya, pleading with her eyes to get him to convince Tamaki not to play the film but he just stood in the corner looking amused.

After a victory smile he put in the movie, put the volume up as high as he could without waking the neighbors, and let it begin.

It seemed that his plan had worked. She laughed at the ridiculous situations in the movie, and ignored the thunder until suddenly there was a loud crash and the shattering of glass. Tamaki shoved her out of the way just in time to save her from the tree that cut through her apartment, although it landed on Tamaki's feet, knocking him unconscious on the floor.

"Sempai!"

So quickly that she didn't even see him move, Kyoya pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance from one of his family's hospitals to come and treat his injured club mate.

"Come help me try to move this!"

"On three, then."

"Three!" The pair pulled as hard as they could and manged to move it just long enough to move it off of him-if only barely.

Suddenly the building was caught on fire. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki. "Haruhi, what is the quickest route out of here?"

"The Stairs at the right end of the hallway." Smoke began to fill their lungs, and they knew they had to make a speedy exit.

Although neither tuned back, the crackle of flames was getting closer. The flight of stairs was treacherous for the pair as they evaded the mob of people trying to force their way down the stairs while trying to support the still unconscious Tamaki and stay together.

One of the ladies who lived next door to Haruhi grabbed her shoulder.

"It's so good to see that you are alright!"

"Thank you, it's good to know that you're safe too."

"Who's that dear? Weren't they those boys that visited you not too long ago"

"Yes. They came to visit, and then Tamaki was hit trying to save me from a fallen tree."

"He'll be alright dear. I don't see any external injuries." Before they could say anything else they were shoved forward.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC 

The ambulance was waiting for them when they made it outside into the cool night air, which seemed even cooler away from the fire.

They sat him down on a stretcher wheeled to them.

"We'll examine Mr. Suoh immediately." We would like for you two to come with us just in case."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC 

Tamaki awoke from very beautiful, vivid dreams about Haruhi as his wife to feel a soft hand brush hair out of his face.

"Sempai. You have to be alright! Although you can be annoying sometimes, and you can be an idiot sometimes…I really like you. I think I…"

"I love you too Haruhi." He murmered.

She slapped him and he smiled affectionately. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I swear on my collection of commoners toys that I will do my best to never scare you like that again."


End file.
